a fire rages within
by halcyon epochs
Summary: In which Isolt takes risks in order to escape her tyrannical aunt and finds a land of opportunity. :: Isolt Sayre and a new beginning.


**Assignment 8 - Potions - Task Two:** Write about someone taking a great risk to improve their life.

 **Auction - Weather: Sun**

 **Talk Like Shakespeare -** The Tempest - write about pursuing revenge.

* * *

Isolt Sayre is a woman built on love, courage, and neglect.

Her parents were murdered by her ruthless aunt when she was five. She was taken under said aunt's harsh wing for twelve long years before she escaped, with nothing but her aunt's wand and a brooch for possessions.

She fled to England at the mere age of seventeen and assumed a fake identity, remaking her image in the name of desperation. Her adventures, however, did not end there.

Her cruel, vindictive aunt was still hot on her trail. She was searching for any clues that would lead her to her wayward niece, interrogating those who knew with an unpleasant demeanor. She would not stop until she found Isolt.

So Isolt does the one thing she knew how: run.

* * *

The salty ocean breeze ruffles her short hair as she steps off of the plank. The sand is warm beneath her thin, raggedy shoes, and the sun beats her head, as if scolding her for her decision.

She will not bow, however.

She inhales the fresh air, the sea, and takes it all in.

This is what freedom feels like. Her aunt will never find her here.

* * *

Isolt treks to the mountains, because she knows that is the only place that will definitely accept her. The rest of the land is a unfriendly, hostile environment, and she knows she will be cast out before she even sets foot.

Isolt finds a snug cave near a cheerful brook, where water and wood is plentiful, and the food and animals are abundant. She hates slaughtering living beings, but it is essential for her survival.

For the first few weeks, she survives on berries and nuts, and then she finally resorts to hunting.

It's then she stumbles upon the strangest thing she's ever seen in her life.

She catches a short, grey-eared creature (that she immediately recognizes as Pukwudgie) moments away from being disemboweled by a Hidebehind.

Next thing she knows, words are spilling out of her lips and a bolt of light strikes the Hidebehind, which falls, and Isolt can sense the trees swaying as it does.

She flexes her fingers; it's been so long since she's been allowed to use a spell like that.

The Pukwudgie has a frightened look on its face, which transforms into shock as soon as he sees her, followed by disgust. Isolt retreats a few steps.

"I won't hurt you," she says gently. "Come with me and I'll help you."

The Pukwudgie is understandably distrustful of her. She takes a few steps forwards and pockets her wand.

"You can trust me," she promises.

* * *

She nurses the Pukwudgie back to health with unrestrained tenderness. She's never been able to exercise the affection within her, so she uses it all on this creature.

The Pukwudgie still doesn't trust her completely, admitting he doesn't want to be indebted to someone like her, but grudgingly confesses that he will spend the rest of her days with her. She denies it first, thinking it as some branch of slavery, but he insists that he likes her and doesn't mind, and she gives in.

(Secretly, she likes his company. He's amusing and witty, and he's her only friend in the world.)

(Or, at least somewhat close to a friend.)

He doesn't tell her his name, so she takes it upon herself and names him William.

* * *

William spends the next few weeks teaching her about the world she lives in now. She finds and somehow, manages to communicate with a horned serpent. She befriends it and strangely, can speak to it. William finds it disturbing, but she doesn't care.

But nothing prepares for something that happens not long after.

* * *

She meets James through an unfortunate incident.

But there is nothing like gaining one friend, but losing another.

The same Hidebehind she had defeated returns and kills two humans, and almost kills their two sons. Isolt, however, arrives in time with William, and make quick work of the Hidebehind.

Her face is pale as she tends to the two boys, but it quickly turns red as she realizes that William is not aiding her, but calmly collecting berries as if nothing had happened.

She demands he carry them back as they are too ill to Apparate, but he refuses. Angrily, Isolt argues that he owes her a favor for saving his life.

Begrudgingly, he acquiesces.

Back at the cave, they have an ensuing argument, in which she, in the heat of the battle, orders him to leave.

And he does.

And that's when Isolt feels empty for the first time since she set foot on this barren earth.

* * *

Guilt.

That's what drove Isolt into the forest.

She intended to make proper graves to honor the boys' parents. That's all she intended to do.

She didn't mean to meet the love of her life there.

* * *

Compassion.

This man was nothing but brimming with love, warmth, and kindness. Something Isolt was devoid of since her parents' tragic murders, something she yearned from under her aunt's withered black wings of disdain and severity.

It was a welcome reprieve from the cliff Isolt had been dangling off of for months.

James was afraid of her following his own accident (touching a wand despite being a Muggle, and being thrown into a tree because of it), but he eventually grew on her like she did him. They became acquaintances, followed swiftly by friends.

And then Isolt fell. Quickly, like a coursing river, but slowly, like a snail's pace.

She fell hard for James Steward.

James Steward and his careful, crafting hands. James and his warm smile and beautiful eyes and golden hair that shone like the sun.

James, with his heart full of love, and all of it was for her.

* * *

Isolt was a woman built on love, courage, and neglect.

She escaped from the clutches of her brutal aunt. She survived a journey across the Atlantic. She set foot into the unknown and found so much waiting for her.

And she was happier than ever.

* * *

 _1006 words_


End file.
